C.a.M. (producer)
Biography A Young rapper from Fort.Lauderdale born on June 5th,1986 in Broward General Hospital grew up in Lauderhill 55th/56th all dat shit livin from hood to hood he came up in alot of rough neighborhoods back and foward from Sistrunk to Lauderdale Manors to Sunland,just from good to worst and dealt with alot of drama than a lil bit in Broward County before they started cleanin shit up from Shallowside Lauderhill(O.T=Olive Tree) to Sunrise aka Gunrize(cause of all the gunplay them lil jits use to be on back then). He got family all over Pompano to Deerfield Beach, Miami-Dade and the Palm Beach area. Growin Up wit a single parent without ya Father always bein there wasn't easy...But Deepside is his heart been livin there since he was a 4 year old his talkin bout Devon Haunt,StoneBridge Gardens,Royal Oaks when they was black and white,when da KwiK Pik burned down..and the gas station on Oakland Park Blvd and 56th exploded next to Inverrary Village,he was livin there when it was called The Colonades...He came a long way...right now im currently makin moves in different cities in South Florida from Palm Beach to Dade County he been doin this music since the age of 17, in 2006 he produced 2 tracks for Miami artist C-Ride called "Get Mad" and "Slick Rap", He have worked with his big homie Chief Eli straight out of Carol City,he also Produced a track for Tsp featuring Ice-Berg and Faze-G called "We Da Best" as far as Palm Beach artists he have made collaborations with Mr.Quarter Key we have a collabed mixtape I produced also called From Da Bottom to Da Top, he have worked with Flatline Mafia Ent,Clete,and his big homie Ayrab also and many more local artist in Florida that approached him or caught his attention..In summer 2009 he dropped my first official Mixtape called Tragik Error its based on him havin an outstandin talent outta no where ya dig dat? He been thru alot of drama with this music,from bein betrayed by some of the people he thought was there for him 365 but shit happens..We Grow..We Live...We Learn... He never gave up, he stayed strong and kept goin rather he was backstabbed or not...The type of music he is on is different, its based on reality of life,problems and situations...he smoke, he vibe,he Grind....shit if you know me personally den you know what im bout....I make beats also so if you serious bout ya music and down for collabs or what eva fuck wit him....He aint on dat stuck up HollyWood Celebrity grand shit ya feel me?Shit...When ya see him outchea just show me respect and you'll recieve da same ya dig dat? Fuck wit him! Mixtapes * 08/06/2009: Tragik Error: Mixtape * 01/11/2010: Da Misunderstood Empire * 11/18/2010: Its A Cutthroat World Mixtape * 01/01/2011: Tha Coldfront Mixtape * 07/10/2011: Under Rated: Da Street Tape Singles * Dec 23, 2010: Dont Talk To Me Productions * Music * Music Videos * C.a.M.-Dont Talk to me Videos * ICEBERG LIVE IN BROWARD COUNTY WIT C.A.M Links * C.a.M. facebook * C.a.M. channel on YouTube * C.a.M. myspace * C.a.M. profile on DatPiff.com * C.a.M. facebook page See Also * List of Record Producers * List of American hip-hop record producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:CAM Productions Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:CEO Category:C.a.M. Category:Facebook Category:1986 births Category:DatPiff.com Category:Facebook fan pages Category:YouTube Category:Myspace Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:African American rappers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers